vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
脱獄 (Datsugoku)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = Neru (music, lyrics) * Mashiro Shirakami (bass) * Keita Shinbo (drums) * yasu (mix, mastering) * Sidu (illust, video) |links = }} Background "Datsugoku" is an original song by Neru featuring Kagamine Rin. Based on the PV, the song tells the story between two boys in a fictional dystopian city surrounded by an artificial cage. The PV starts with Kawasemi (who has orange hair and dark turquoise eyes) walking towards a plane, determined. Then it flashes back to his childhood. As childhood friends, Kawasemi and Kuina (the black-haired boy with dark amber eyes) lived inside the dark, dull city wall, in the city that smelled of gasoline, ignorant of even the color of the meadow. Amused by this situation, Kuina once told Kawasemi that waiting for salvation would do nothing but strengthen the government’s “monopoly” and laughed. Hearing the screams of the mass from the gunshots of the government's police force, out of the obvious need for survival, Kuina said to Kawasemi, "Let's escape." They dreamed of one day escaping the cells to the promising, unknown outside world in which they thought must have existed love and warmth. Led by Kuina, together they used to plan their escape scheme, hoping one day they could fly out the cage they were bounded in. The then shy and timid Kawasemi would always follow Kuina, the confident and determined "leader" of the two. The first half of the song is narrated from Kawasemi's perspective, while the second half near the end is told in Kuina's point of view. As they grow up, Kawasemi is left alone in this pursuit after Kuina has left and joined the police, each going their separate paths. Kawasemi has grew up to be energetic and optimistic, much like Kuina in the past, whereas Kuina has become moody and restraint. Back to the present, before that plane, Kawasemi is now reminiscing that once a long time ago, Kuina confidently held up and showed him his foolish blueprint of a plane, the product of their childish imagination. Ironically tempted by the past Kuina, he decides to fly the plane which he has finished building himself. As Kawasemi attempts to escape, sounding the alarm, Kuina, along with the other alerted police, is ordered to shoot Kawasemi. Realizing that it is Kuina who has found him, Kawasemi throws an infuriating grin at Kuina. Looking back at how they used to dream of looking down at the garbage-like city from high above the cage, Kawasemi splits Kuina's blindfold––a part of his uniform––by throwing a knife at him, mocks his inability to "see" and challenges a chase. Enraged, Kuina runs after Kawasemi up the stairs of the building which they used to play in, and during the chase can be captured that the pair of goggles he used to wear with Kawasemi is attached to his belt, indicating that Kuina has never forgotten their dream. At last, Kuina reaches the rooftop. Under the pressuring gale, he sees the tail of the flying plane, and an engine sound signals the incoming danger. An inexplicable error has occurred on the plane which is carrying Kawasemi. Yet Kawasemi’s determined visage stays unaffected as he continues to elevate the plane in the sky, eventually breaking out the city wall. The moment the plane explodes, Kawasemi smiles, while Kuina's eyes water as he witnesses the death of his childhood friend in despair. And his childhood admiration of the sky––how great it is, able to make one wanting to leap into it regardless of the heating of the engine and the fate of the fuselage––comes back to him. As he disintegrates along with the exploding plane, Kawasemi thinks that it's not bad even if his body will end up in somewhere unknown and dies fulfilled, his goggles falling before Kuina. The PV thus ends with a shot of Kawasemi and Kuina’s belongings placed together on the windowsill they used to play by. At the beginning of the PV, right before the childhood flashback, a line stating "We are supposed to be joining in the same sky here, yet we have been going in separate directions since not knowing when" is shown flashed. And separate lines together saying "If to turn a blind eye on the things surely captured by these eyes back in childhood is what it means to become an adult, then I don't mind staying a child for life" flashed at different points of the PV, after the grown up Kawasemi encountered Kuina. The names of the characters, "Kawasemi" and "Kuina," are names of birds, with "kawasemi (カワセミ)" being a kind of bird that is able to fly and "kuina (クイナ)" a kind of bird that is incapable of flight. The characters’ color schemes are based individually on these two birds as well. This song has entered the Hall of Legend and is featured on the albums My Name is Love Song (マイネームイズラヴソング) and EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kagaminext feat. 鏡音リン、鏡音レン ―10th ANNIVERSARY BEST―. Lyrics Derivatives |author = Mafumafu (vocal, mix)|category = Human cover |title = Mafumafu's Cover |description = |color = #DB8D67; color:#FEF7E6 }} Gallery Datsugoku_Kawasemi&Kuinaconcept.png|Concept art by Sidu Datsugoku_promo.png|Promotional art by Sidu External links * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin